Tennyson Force Episode Guide
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION & MUST BE EXCUSED FOR IT'S WORKMANSHIP The list of episodes for Tennyson Force. The series has a total of four seasons and at least seventy episodes. The official number will be posted soon. Season one has thirteen episodes, season two has an undecided number (though it is at least fifteen) episodes, season three will have thirty episodes, and season four will have twenty. I know it's a lot, but I won't let you guys down! :) The Good, the Bad, and the Omnitrix Ben gets the surprise of his life when his best friends attack him. Luckily, Azmuth has a new omnitrix in store for Ben. Can Ben must meet up with his former villians and and stop the crisis before it gets out of hand. King of Omnitrixes Ben uses his newly found master control to its full potential and goes after Gwen and Kevin. But when a glitch detransforms him in the middle of his revenge, he has to save his team from Gwen. Soft, Pink, Death Trap! Kevin must redeem Gwen's trust from a previous mistake, so he sends a mutated wad of gum after Ben and Serpent. But it turns out, this isn't your average pile of gum... Crystal Gwen uses a secret crystal to glitch-out the omnitrix, leaving him with only Chromastone and Diamondhead. But the crystal is actually a weakness of the two species, leaving Ben hopeless, maybe... Gear Up! Tired all of the lousy, overpriced, store-bought weapons, Ben and Charmcaster break into Gwen and Kevin's secret base. When Ben and Charm try to celebrate their victory to early, they are caught and must break free. Have No Fear Every hero has their own fear, but what's Ben's fear? And when Charm tries to help him get over his fear, she ends up facing her own, instead. School Mascot Ben goes undercover as a school's mascot in place of "Gidley, the Gorilla" in order to put a stop to Kevin's plot to bomb the school. It turns out, he's too much of a crowdpleaser to do both. But the clock is ticking, can Ben stop the alarm in time? We Are The Champions Ben starts a national football team, the Bellwood Bens, and becomes the captain. He's not really cut out for it, though. You've Been Nominated Ben is nominated for a "Kid's Choice Award" under the category "Best Hero", but with Gwen and Kevin also being under the category, for not becoming "Villian" status until recently, it becomes rough. Ben is determind to get the award, and he's not letting a villian get in the way of it, either! Thunderstorm, Part 1 Ben and Charmcaster travel to Japan, where a freaky alien storm approaches. Ben's overconfidence gets the best of him and he loses to the storm, and loses a few transformations as well... A Grey Matter, Part 2 The storm continues and has scared Ben's transformations out of him. He must defeat the storm with Grey Matter, but the storm has gotton worse. Ben is stuck in his smallest form, but must defeat his biggest enemy yet. Rookies Ben saves four kids in danger, but they aren't just any kids. They turn out to be alien/human hybrids...and decendents of some villians and alien forms! Ben decides to take them in and train them. Fooled The Rookies get the day off and go to the beach. Gwen confronts them...but not to harm them. She tricks them into giving her components to destroy Ben's team. The Rookies are frusterated, but can't stop her alone. Luckily, they can fix their problem with a little brainpower. Repunzel Ben takes Charmcaster to Anur Phatoes to rescue a girl that is locked in a tower. But Zs' Skayer is back, and he's not giving Ben a very warm welcome, either. A Trip to Omni-World Ben, Charm, and Vulkanus use the omnitrix's teleporting-inside-the-omnitrix mode to find some escaped aliens. Meanwhile, they meet the infamous Omni-World ''gang to help. But the aliens eventually free from the omnitrix and the team must leave their new friends. How Hard Can It Be? Ben and Candy go on a hunt for the remaining aliens that have escaped. The alien hunt seems to be getting harder and harder by each alien they re-capture, but ''"How hard can it be, right?". Happy Birthday...Ke$ha! Ben and Charmcaster are having a really hard time setting up Candy's surprise birthday. But after realizing that Kesha shares the same date, they get her to come annd perform at the party. It Came From the Omnitrix It's a night of horrors when a mysterious alien creature emerges from the omnitrix. Can Ben, Candy, and the Rookies capture the beast before it damages Bellwood? Moo-vie Make-Out Ben's first and only chance kiss Candy at the movies is being sabataged. Can Ben stop the...cows? The Sweet Smell of Stink Ben camps out in the Amazon rain forest. Although, he can't sleep with a disguisting smell that keeps getting on his nerves. With the help of a new alien and an old friend, Ben is able to find rhe source of the smell. Pumpin' Prom Ben goes to the college prom with Charm and Candy, much to their expense. Seth and Amanda come along, without any permission. But a night to remember turns into a night to forget, when a fight in the desert goes too far. Movie. Tiki Island Charm and Ben go on a tropical vacation, but learn that they've been screwed when the plane tickets and skydive down aren't worth it. When Gwen shows up, it gets even worse. But, Ben and Charmcaster need her help if they want to escape the island alone. Musical of Terror Ben and Candy must escape a dealy haunted house of traps and oppsticles. The two have to sing randomly or be trapped in the maze forever. Horror Night A scary movie night with the team becomes really frightening when Gwen and Kevin find out and come, too. And then they are somehow transported inside the horror movie. Ben and his friends are doomed, unless the Rookies can get them out. The Great Migration Ben must stop a group of Pelarotas from turning all of the Earth's lifeforms into fossils just to fit their comfort. But the aliens won't leave until they get a new home. Special for Cannonbolt Fest 2011. Category:Episodes Category:Tennyson Force Category:Redoalien Category:Tennyson Force Episodes